Since time immemorial, man has suffered from various disabilities in his muscle and skeletal structure. Over the years, various therapy techniques have been developed to take care of these problems, particularly where the spinal column is involved. Various medical practitioners, such as orthopedic physicisans, chiropractors, and osteopathic physicians have used manipulative techniques to correct difficulties in the spine. One of the distinguishing techniques of modern manual therapy is the use of precise distractive techniques. These techniques safely produce separation of vertebral bodies and a caudal glide of the facet joints in the lumbar and thoracic vertebral segments without producing torsion. By use of these techniques, it is reasonable to postulate that these movements will serve to alter interdiscal pressures and alignment of the disc. they will produce controlled motion in facet joints which stimulate the Type 1 mechano-receptors in the absence of stimulation of the nociceptors, thus relieving pain. They are intended to modify the response of the muscle spindles and to assist in promoting drainage in the venous plexus of the vertebral segment. Attempts in the past to produce a table on which to carry out these techniques has, however, been difficult. For one thing, the tables can be extremely expensive; even where expense is no problem, designs that have been proposed in the past fail to set the angles either accurately or in such a way they remain in their selected positions despite the weight of the patient. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel way by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a orthopedic apparatus that permits accurate localization of the vertebral segment.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an orthopedic apparatus providing for precise and versatile manual manipulation techniques.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an orthopedic apparatus which provides for absolute control of the mobilization forces in physical therapy.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an orthopedic apparatus providing excellence stability of the adjustment angles of the apparatus for therapy manipulation.
A still fruther object of the invention is the provision of an orthopedic apparatus in which simple adjustments serve to place the patient in the correct treatment position, thus reducing therapist's time and fatigue.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an orthopedic table which meets the demands of modern manual therapy approach by offering treatment potential intraction, mobilization, and manipulation.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic apparatus which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.